Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.239$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.239 = \dfrac{23.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.239} = 23.9\%$ $23.9$ per hundred = $23.9$ per cent = $23.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.